Don't Say My Name
by gladiolus92
Summary: "Siswa itu memberi ancaman untuk...membunuh orang-orang yang menyebut namanya." \ CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL \ EXO \ ONESHOT \ YAOI \ About homicides \ DL? DR!


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 ** _©Don't Say My Name_**

 **Genre: Mystery, Crime, Angst, Romance, Horror**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine**

 **YAOI | ONESHOT | AU | OOC | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction is about homicides and there's dead characters inside!**

 **Summary:**

 **"Siswa itu memberi ancaman untuk...membunuh orang-orang yang menyebut namanya."**

* * *

Sejak hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah barunya, Baekhyun memang sudah tahu bahwa di sekolahnya itu sedang beredar rumor yang menghebohkan.

Ya, di sekolah barunya, karena Baekhyun baru saja pindah ke salah satu sekolah menengah yang berada di Provinsi Gangwon. Ini adalah hari ketiganya di sekolah baru, tapi rumor heboh itu masih saja terdengar di seluruh sudut sekolah.

Bayangkan saja, telinga lelaki pemilik marga Byun itu terus mendengar potongan-potongan rumor di setiap sudut sekolah. Hanya potongan, bukan cerita utuh tentang hal yang terus diperbincangkan oleh para siswa itu.

Lama-lama Baekhyun merasa penasaran dengan cerita lengkap mengenai rumor itu. Ia tidak tahan lagi karena ia terus menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rumor itu. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena hal itu.

Itulah alasan kenapa siang ini Baekhyun terus menempel pada Minseok, sahabat kecilnya yang sekarang menjadi kakak kelasnya di sekolah.

Kim Minseok. Itulah nama pria berwajah imut yang sudah bersahabat dengan Baekhyun sejak mereka masih kecil.

Baekhyun dan Minseok memang sudah sangat lama menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Mulai dari usia mereka masih bisa dihitung dengan jari pada satu tangan, hingga sekarang usia mereka sudah tak cukup lagi dihitung dengan sepuluh jari—harus meminjam jari kaki untuk menghitung usia mereka.

Tapi dua teman baik yang memiliki perbedaan usia itu harus berpisah saat Baekhyun baru akan masuk ke sekolah menengah. Saat itu keluarga Baekhyun harus pindah ke Seoul karena alasan pekerjaan, dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya dan pergi bersama orang tuanya.

Namun sekarang Baekhyun kembali lagi ke kampung halamannya. Orang tuanya kembali ke Gangwon lagi, dan Baekhyun pun mengikuti mereka. Ia terpaksa harus pindah sekolah padahal sekarang ia sudah berada di tingkat _Junior._

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bersedih meskipun harus meninggalkan teman-temannya di sekolah lamanya di Seoul. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan menemukan teman baru di sekolahnya yang baru. Apalagi ia adalah seorang _social butterfly_ , jadi tak masalah untuknya bergaul di tempat baru.

Dan lagi, ia merasa senang karena ternyata orang tuanya memilih sekolah yang sama dengan Minseok. Baekhyun senang bisa reuni kembali dengan sahabatnya itu meskipun sekarang Minseok sudah berada di tingkat _Senior._

Oke, kembali lagi ke kondisi sekarang. Kondisi dimana Baekhyun dan Minseok duduk bersama di salah satu meja di kafetaria sekolah, dan Baekhyun terus memaksa Minseok untuk menceritakan rumor yang menjadi _hits_ di sekolah mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu, Baek. Lebih baik kau bertanya pada orang lain saja," itu adalah respon Minseok terhadap paksaan Baekhyun.

Meskipun mendapat penolakan, tapi Baekhyun tak menyerah sampai disitu. "Memangnya kenapa, _hyung?_ Semua orang membicarakan rumor itu, tapi kau justru tak mau membicarakannya."

"Bukan begitu, Baek," Minseok cepat-cepat menimpali. "Aku tidak mau membicarakannya karena aku...takut."

Kali ini Baekhyun tak langsung membalas perkataan Minseok. Ia kini malah menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kaget.

Apa-apaan ini? Minseok merasa takut? Apa Minseok sekarang sudah berubah? Seingatnya, Minseok _dulu_ adalah orang yang sangat pemberani dan tak takut pada apapun. Lelaki itu juga tak pernah menangis, seolah ia adalah lelaki yang selalu kuat.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, _hyung?"_ akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya.

Minseok tampak sedang berpikir. Ia memang enggan untuk bercerita, tapi ia juga tak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun tersiksa oleh rasa penasarannya.

Dan akhirnya Minseok mengambil keputusan. Ia akan _sedikit_ menceritakan perihal rumor itu pada sahabatnya. "Aku takut karena rumor itu mengerikan, Baek. Terlalu bahaya untuk membahas rumor itu."

"Aku semakin tak mengerti, _hyung!"_ Baekhyun nyaris menjerit karena frustasi. "Kenapa bisa berbahaya? Kau takut ada orang yang mendengar ceritamu? Tapi bukankah semua orang disini sudah tahu tentang hal itu?"

Minseok mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Semua orang memang sudah tahu tentang rumor itu, tapi tetap saja rumor itu berbahaya. Kau tahu? Rumor itu berhubungan dengan hal yang misterius dan menyeramkan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah sedikit tahu bahwa rumor itu adalah hal yang menyeramkan. Pasalnya, para siswa selalu memasang tampang ketakutan setiap kali membahas perihal rumor itu.

"Kau semakin membuatku merasa penasaran, _hyung,"_ Baekhyun berujar dengan lemah.

Perkataan Baekhyun itu membuat Minseok menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia terlalu berbelit-belit dan tidak langsung pada poin ceritanya, dan ia bisa mengerti jika Baekhyun justru bertambah penasaran karena hal itu.

"Di sekolah ini ada beberapa peristiwa mengerikan sejak setahun yang lalu. Peristiwa itu berhubungan dengan nyawa, tapi tak ada yang tahu tentang kebenaran dari semua itu," Minseok akhirnya bercerita dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa maksudnya, _hyung?_ Apa ada kasus pembunuhan disini?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan-pelan. Ia mulai merasa sedikit takut karena ternyata ada peristiwa kriminal di sekolah barunya. Oh, ayolah! Peristiwa pembunuhan memang menakutkan, 'kan? Jadi wajar kalau Baekhyun _sedikit_ takut meskipun sebenarnya ia bukan lelaki penakut.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apakah itu pembunuhan atau bukan. Yang jelas, ada satu siswa yang selalu dikaitkan dengan peristiwa-peristiwa itu," jawaban Minseok itu membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi. Sorot matanya mengisyaratkan pertanyaan _'siapa siswa itu?'_ , dan akhirnya Minseok kembali bicara, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu siapa nama siswa itu."

"Kenapa tidak bisa, _hyung?_ Apa siswa itu ada di sekitar sini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara berbisik sembari matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah sedang mengamati kondisi sekitar. Siapa tahu _'siswa itu'_ ada di sekitarnya, 'kan?

Tapi Minseok rupanya segera menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali bicara, "Siswa itu tidak ada disini, Baek."

"Aku benar-benar merasa semakin bingung, _hyung._ Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh siswa itu sampai-sampai ia dikaitkan dengan peristiwa mengerikan di sekolah ini?"

"Sebenarnya ceritanya juga masih simpang siur, tapi banyak orang yang menuduh siswa itu karena ia sering memberi ancaman pada para siswa lain."

"Ancaman? Ancaman apa, _hyung?"_

"Siswa itu memberi ancaman untuk...membunuh orang-orang yang menyebut namanya."

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia bahkan membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Mem-membunuh orang-orang yang menyebut namanya? Memang apa yang salah dengan hal itu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang alasannya. Yang jelas, siswa itu selalu tampil dengan wajah mengerikan dan memberi ancaman itu. Awalnya, semua orang menduga jika ancamannya itu hanya gertakan saja, tapi ternyata selanjutnya terjadi peristiwa yang mengerikan. Satu persatu orang yang menyebut nama siswa itu ditemukan tewas secara mengenaskan."

Baekhyun terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena ia merasa ngeri mendengar cerita Minseok. "T-tapi, apa benar siswa itu yang membunuh mereka semua?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu, Baek," Minseok menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak ada bukti di semua lokasi kejadian. Seorang siswa ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi seolah terpeleset, lalu satu siswa lain ditemukan di semak-semak samping sekolah seolah ia baru saja melompat dari gedung lantai tiga, dan satu siswa lagi ditemukan dalam kondisi tergantung di gudang seolah siswa itu bunuh diri."

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Jadi, semua siswa itu meninggal di lingkungan sekolah? Kenapa ini jadi begitu menakutkan?

"J-jadi, ada tiga korban tewas di lingkungan sekolah ini?" Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan keberanian untuk bertanya.

Tapi ternyata Minseok menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Dua minggu yang lalu ada seorang siswa lagi yang meninggal di ruang kesehatan karena keracunan obat."

"Mengerikan..." Baekhyun mendesis pelan. "Tapi apakah siswa yang diduga sebagai pembunuh itu tidak diselidiki? Maksudku, ia sering mengancam untuk membunuh, dan harusnya itu menjadi bukti kuat, 'kan?"

"Itu memang benar, dan polisi memang mulai melakukan penyelidikan terhadap siswa itu sejak kasus yang terakhir. Tapi sayangnya—" penjelasan Minseok terpotong oleh suara bel tanda berakhirnya jam makan siang mereka. Setelah menghela nafas kesal, Minseok kembali bicara, "Kita lanjutkan ceritanya lain waktu. Tapi untuk dua hari ke depan aku tidak bisa karena siswa _Senior_ harus melakukan penelitian lapangan. Kita bertemu lagi setelah dua hari, ya?"

Dengan raut kecewa, Baekhyun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Apa boleh buat? Mereka harus segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Jadilah dua sahabat itu langsung meninggalkan kafetaria setelah saling berpamitan.

* * *

Baekhyun adalah orang yang suka mengeksplorasi tempat baru. Okelah, ia memang sempat merasa takut dengan kondisi sekolahnya karena cerita Minseok tadi siang, tapi rupanya ketakutan _kecil_ itu tak menyurutkan niatannya untuk berkeliling di area sekolah. Dua hari kemarin ia belum memiliki waktu untuk berkeliling, jadi ia akan melakukannya hari ini.

Hari sudah beranjak senja ketika bel pulang berbunyi, dan Baekhyun siap menjelajah di sekolah seorang diri.

Sebenarnya tadi ia mengajak Jongdae—salah satu teman barunya yang dekat dengannya—untuk menemaninya berkeliling, tapi sayangnya pemuda itu menolak. Ia bilang, sekolah akan menjadi sangat seram ketika malam tiba. Ia bahkan bercerita pada Baekhyun tentang cerita hantu di sekolah mereka.

Namun rupanya Baekhyun tak semudah itu merasa gentar. Lagipula, ia tak akan terlalu lama mengelilingi sekolah. Ia yakin ia akan menyelesaikan _tour_ kecilnya sebelum malam benar-benar menyergap.

Jadilah Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sendirian. Kelas terakhirnya tadi berada di lantai tiga, tapi sekarang ia sudah berada di lantai satu setelah turun dengan menggunakan tangga—sekolahnya bukan merupakan sekolah mewah yang menyediakan fasilitas _elevator._

Dengan santai pemuda berbibir tipis itu berjalan melewati satu demi satu ruangan. Ruangan yang ia lewati didominasi oleh ruang kelas, tentu saja. Tapi selain ruang kelas, ia juga melewati ruangan-ruangan lain, misalnya ada ruang musik, ruang menari, ruang guru, dan ruang kesehatan. Baekhyun sempat merinding saat ia melewati ruang kesehatan—ia teringat pada cerita Minseok tadi siang.

Setelah berjalan selama belasan menit, langkah kaki Baekhyun akhirnya tiba di pintu gerbang yang berada di belakang sekolah. Pintu gerbang itu mengarah ke hutan kecil yang ada di belakang sekolah. Sekolah Baekhyun memang dekat dengan gunung, jadi keberadaan hutan itu bukanlah hal aneh.

Ia tadi sempat merasa bingung karena di dekat hutan justru disediakan pintu gerbang seperti itu. Tapi selanjutnya ia berpikir bahwa mungkin para siswa sering diajak ke hutan saat proses pembelajaran. Saat jam pelajaran biologi, misalnya.

Baekhyun mengamati pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari besi yang dicat dengan warna hijau tua itu. Ternyata pintunya digembok, padahal Baekhyun ingin sekali melihat kondisi hutan kecil di belakang sekolah.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanjat gerbang setinggi dua setengah meter itu, dan ia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

 _Hap._ Ia melompat turun dari gerbang, dan seketika ia berada di luar sekolah—tepatnya ia sudah berada di tepi hutan.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas sembari memandangi gerbang tinggi di depannya. Salah besar jika banyak orang menyamakannya dengan wanita. Ia sangat kuat dan hebat, dan tentu saja itu adalah karakter seorang pria.

Setelah selesai dengan rasa puasnya, Baekhyun akhirnya membalik badannya, lalu mulai berjalan ke tengah hutan. Matahari baru saja kembali ke peraduannya, dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Tapi itu tak membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

Langkah Baekhyun baru terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba melihat seorang anak lelaki—dengan seragam yang sama seperti miliknya—sedang duduk di atas tanah sembari bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar.

Baekhyun terus menatap lelaki asing itu. Perawakannya tinggi dan ramping, rambut lelaki itu berwarna hitam pekat, dan sepertinya lelaki itu memiliki kulit yang putih bersih.

Lama-lama lelaki itu rupanya sadar bahwa ada orang yang terus menatapnya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke samping, dan ia mendapati Baekhyun berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan saling memandang, lelaki itu akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Meminta lelaki pendek itu untuk mendekat padanya.

Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan mendekat pada lelaki itu. Lelaki asing itu selanjutnya menepuk-nepuk ruas kosong di sampingnya, meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk disana.

Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit ragu, tapi pada akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk.

Dua lelaki itu duduk bersebelahan dengan tubuh yang tidak bersentuhan. Ada jarak sekitar dua puluh _centimeter_ diantara mereka.

Dan meskipun mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan, tapi tak ada yang bersedia untuk membuka suara. Menit demi menit dilalui dengan keheningan.

Lama-kelamaan Baekhyun tak tahan dengan kebisuan itu, jadi ia membuka suara, "Dilihat dari seragammu, kau siswa sini juga, 'kan?" si lelaki asing menatap Baekhyun sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Baekhyun pun bertanya lagi, "Siapa namamu?"

Si lelaki tak lantas menjawab. Ia justru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan memandang lurus ke depan. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

Setelah beberapa lama, lelaki itu akhirnya menjawab, "Kau tak perlu tahu siapa namaku karena aku juga tidak akan bertanya siapa namamu."

Baekhyun mendengus samar. Lelaki di sampingnya itu sombong sekali. Merasa sok penting sampai-sampai harus menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Aku sangat tidak suka mengobrol dengan orang yang tidak kuketahui namanya," ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Si lelaki asing kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun dengan remeh. "Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk mengobrol denganku. Kau bisa pergi, kalau kau mau."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengus tak suka. Kenapa ia jadi diusir seperti itu? Lelaki misterius itu benar-benar memancing emosinya. Perkataan dan juga perilaku lelaki tinggi itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Seolah semua yang ada dalam diri lelaki itu dibuat dengan unsur kesombongan.

Tapi sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan emosinya, lalu ia berkata, "Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan, kalau begitu. Tapi dengan nama apa, ya?" ia mengamati sosok di sampingnya dengan seksama, terutama di bagian kepalanya. Kemudian ia menemukan sesuatu yang unik dari penampilan si lelaki, dan ia kembali bicara, "Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama Yoda."

Si lelaki tanpa nama mengernyit bingung sambil terus menatap Baekhyun. "Yoda? Nama macam apa itu?"

"Sudah jangan protes!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menimpali pertanyaan si lelaki. "Kau itu mirip Yoda karena telingamu sangat lebar," Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Kau mengejekku?!" tiba-tiba si lelaki asing menaikkan nada bicaranya saat bertanya.

Baekhyun sempat berjengit kaget. Suara lelaki itu sangat berat, dan barusan ia bertanya dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sekali, kemudian menjawab dengan gugup. "A-aku tidak mengejekmu. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena memiliki telinga seperti itu. Tak banyak orang yang memiliki telinga seperti milikmu. Kau istimewa, kau tahu?"

Si lelaki asing terdiam. Ia mengedip polos ke arah Baekhyun. Ia terus memandangi Baekhyun yang hingga kini masih terlihat gugup. Baekhyun terlihat sangat lugu dengan ekspresinya itu, dan si lelaki tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak melihat senyuman itu.

"Terserah saja kau mau memanggilku apa," akhirnya 'Yoda' menyerah dan kembali menatap ke arah depan.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, lalu kembali bersuara, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hari sudah mulai malam, kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang, tapi nanti. Sekarang belum saatnya," si lelaki 'Yoda' menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tadi aku berkeliling sebentar. Aku anak baru, kalau kau mau tahu," jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, ya? Pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelum ini," si lelaki 'Yoda' akhirnya kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan meneliti. "Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau masih di tingkat _Freshman."_

"Aku sudah di tingkat _Junior._ Wajahku berhasil menipumu, ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil ke arah 'Yoda'.

'Yoda' terkekeh kecil, lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun sekilas. "Iya, wajahmu sangat menipuku. Kau terlihat imut."

 _Blush._ Baekhyun merona karena dua hal. Yang pertama: karena usakan 'Yoda' di rambutnya. Yang kedua: karena 'Yoda' menyebutnya imut. Padahal ia laki-laki, tapi ia senang jika ada yang menyebutnya imut.

Dalam kondisi yang masih sedikit merona, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bicara lagi, "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekolah sebelum ini. Apa kita tidak pernah memiliki jadwal yang sama?"

"Mungkin," si lelaki 'Yoda' mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Lagipula, aku sering membolos, jadi mungkin kau tidak pernah melihatku karena hal itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Walaupun ia sebenarnya tak paham tentang alasan mengapa lelaki di sampingnya itu sering membolos. Apa lelaki di sampingnya adalah seorang _kingka_ di sekolah? Seorang _bad boy_ yang tidak taat aturan? Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau menghakimi orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

Untuk beberapa waktu, kedua lelaki itu lagi-lagi didera keheningan, dan Baekhyun baru sadar kalau kini langit sudah sangat gelap. Untungnya lampu besar yang berada di atas gerbang sekolah bisa menyala, jadi ia masih bisa melihat sekitar karena tempatnya berada sekarang tak terlalu jauh dari gerbang itu.

"Hari sudah larut, jadi aku harus pulang. Mau pulang bersama?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang tadi melekat disana saat ia duduk di atas tanah.

Di sisi lain, 'Yoda' mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri tegak. "Kau pulang duluan saja. Rumahku sangat jauh, dan aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Baekhyun merespon penolakan 'Yoda' dengan mengangkat bahunya, lalu berpamitan, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu."

Baekhyun akhirnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan 'Yoda'. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah belakang. Ia berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati 'Yoda' sudah berada dalam posisi berdiri. Saat itulah ia tahu bahwa tubuh 'Yoda' benar-benar tinggi.

"Bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah, kau datang kesini lagi?" si 'Yoda' bertanya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Memasang pose berpikir yang sangat imut. "Kau masih ingin mengobrol denganku? Kenapa tidak mengobrol di sekolah saja? Saat jam makan siang, misalnya?"

Tanpa ragu 'Yoda' menggelengkan kepalanya, lantas menjawab, "Aku lebih suka mengobrol saat malam hari, dan aku lebih suka tempat ini. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Beberapa menit Baekhyun berpikir. Haruskah ia kembali ke tempat ini lagi untuk bertemu dengan lelaki misterius itu? Seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak mau menyebut namanya?

Tapi entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasakan dorongan di hatinya untuk menyanggupi permintaan si lelaki tanpa nama. Baru sekali bertemu dengan lelaki itu, tapi Baekhyun merasa cukup nyaman dengannya.

Karena pertimbangan itulah, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Baiklah. Aku akan datang lagi besok."

'Yoda' tersenyum kecil. Rasanya bibirnya sulit sekali untuk membentuk lengkung senyum yang lebih lebar. Mungkin bibir itu terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Aku akan menunggumu besok. Jangan lupa membawa korek api. Kita akan membuat api unggun besok," si lelaki 'Yoda' berhenti bicara, dan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin sekarang adalah saatnya ia untuk pergi. Jadilah Baekhyun mulai melangkah menjauhi 'Yoda'. Tapi, langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia kembali mendengar suara 'Yoda', "Sampai jumpa besok, _Pretty Boy_."

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, tapi ia tak membalikkan badannya. Ia malah kembali berjalan, tapi kali ini tangan kanannya terangkat untuk melambai. Mengucap sampai jumpa melalui gerakan itu.

* * *

Esok harinya, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah dengan ditemani oleh perasaan sepi.

Ya, Baekhyun kesepian karena Minseok tidak berada di sekolah, dan Jongdae juga _absent_ karena sakit. Baekhyun memang paling dekat dengan dua orang itu saat di sekolah, jadi sekarang ia merasa sepi.

Ia juga sempat mencari-cari sosok 'Yoda' saat di sekolah, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok tinggi itu. Barangkali 'Yoda' membolos lagi.

Ingin ia bertanya pada seseorang tentang 'Yoda', tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin bercerita dengan Minseok maupun Jongdae saja. Barangkali ia harus menunggu sampai dua orang itu masuk sekolah lagi.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk di kelas untuk mata pelajaran terakhir. Ia bosan. Guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas sudah berusia cukup lanjut, dan Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Maklum, ia duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar ketika bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran dibunyikan. Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari kelasnya.

Hari sudah senja ketika Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Mungkin sang mentari hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit guna kembali bersarang pada pangkal langit barat.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan-pelan, meskipun tidak sepelan kemarin. Kemarin ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ruangan-ruangan yang ia lewati, tapi kali ini ia tak melakukannya lagi. Sudah cukup kemarin saja ia menjalani sebuah _tour._

Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk sampai di gerbang belakang. Langit sudah mulai gelap, tapi Baekhyun tidak takut. Hari ini ia membawa korek api dan senter untuk menghadapi gelapnya malam. Ia juga sudah berpamitan pada orang tuanya untuk pulang terlambat hari ini.

Sama seperti kemarin, hari ini Baekhyun juga memanjat pagar supaya bisa masuk ke hutan. Ia lagi-lagi melakukan hal itu dengan mudah.

Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu lantas segera berjalan menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan 'Yoda' kemarin. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat sosok tinggi itu sedang berbaring di atas tanah.

"Kau membolos lagi hari ini?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya begitu ia sudah berada di dekat 'Yoda'.

'Yoda' sempat berjengit kaget, tapi selanjutnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini."

Baekhyun mendengus, namun ia tak menimpali pembelaan 'Yoda'. Ia malah langsung duduk di samping 'Yoda', meletakkan ranselnya di atas tanah, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah korek api dari saku _blazer_ -nya. "Ini korek api yang kau pesan kemarin. Cepat nyalakan api unggunnya sebelum langit benar-benar gelap."

'Yoda' tetap dalam posisi berbaringnya. Ia menggunakan dua tangannya sebagai bantal, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Aku tadi sudah mengumpulkan ranting kering. Sekarang giliranmu untuk bekerja."

Baekhyun menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul kepala 'Yoda'. Lelaki asing itu benar-benar kebanyakan gaya.

Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mengontrol tangannya, dan kini matanya memandang sekitar. Mencoba menemukan ranting-ranting kering yang—katanya—sudah dikumpulkan oleh 'Yoda'.

Dan benar saja. Baekhyun melihat tumpukan ranting kering di dekat kaki panjang si 'Yoda' yang masih berbaring.

Baekhyun beringsut mendekat ke tumpukan ranting kering itu. "Singkirkan kakimu. Kau tidak mau kakimu terbakar, 'kan?" si 'Yoda' mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Terpaksa Baekhyun bertindak. Ia membopong dua kaki panjang 'Yoda' untuk menjauhkannya dari tumpukan ranting kering yang akan ia bakar.

'Yoda' tertawa tanpa suara. Polos sekali lelaki mungil itu, sampai-sampai ia pasrah-pasrah saja dikerjai olehnya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun mulai membuat api unggun dengan ranting kering dan juga korek api yang sudah dibawanya. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum senang saat api mulai membakar ranting kering dan menghasilkan api unggun yang bagus.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali duduk di dekat 'Yoda', dan menunduk untuk menatap pemuda yang masih berbaring itu. "Kemarin, saat pertama kita bertemu, kau sepertinya menundukkan kepalamu dan terlihat sedih? Apa yang membuatmu merasa sedih?"

'Yoda' membuka matanya lagi setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun, namun setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah langit. "Aku memang selalu merasa sedih. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku sedih."

Baekhyun termenung sambil terus menatap 'Yoda'. Hanya lewat tatapan, tapi ia seolah bisa merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh 'Yoda'. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat pria tinggi itu tampak begitu terluka. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia ingin mengobati luka hati lelaki tanpa nama itu.

"Hey..." Baekhyun memanggil 'Yoda', dan yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini?" akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia hanya tak ingin terus-menerus melihat kesedihan 'Yoda'.

'Yoda' tampak mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Tidak ada hal yang aku sukai di dunia ini," jawaban 'Yoda' itu membuat Baekhyun merengut tak suka. 'Yoda' rupanya menyadari hal itu, jadi ia kini balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri, apa yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini?"

Baekhyun mengubah ekspresinya. Ia melupakan rasa kesalnya tadi, dan kini ia tersenyum. Setidaknya, si 'Yoda' aneh itu tidak membiarkan pembicaraan mereka berlangsung satu arah saja.

"Aku sangat menyukai buah stroberi," Baekhyun menjawab tanpa ragu. 'Yoda' lalu memberi tatapan seolah bertanya _'kenapa?'_ , dan Baekhyun pun menjelaskan alasannya, "Kau pernah memakan buah stroberi, 'kan? Buah itu rasanya asam, tapi tidak membuat orang yang memakannya jadi merasa buruk. Orang yang memakannya justru merasa senang. Lalu beda lagi jika buah itu dijadikan aroma untuk sabun ataupun _shampoo,_ buah itu jadi tercium sangat manis dan membuat orang merasa nyaman. Aku ingin menjadi seperti stroberi. Mampu membuat orang lain senang, juga mampu membuat orang lain merasa nyaman."

'Yoda' terdiam. Mata besarnya fokus menatap Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum lembut. Ia belum pernah mendengar filosofi buah stroberi yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun adalah orang baik. Ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk orang lain. Ia ingin orang lain merasa bahagia dan merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya. Baekhyun berbeda dengan yang lain. Ia tidak egois. Ia peduli pada orang lain.

Melihat 'Yoda' membisu, Baekhyun justru merasa khawatir. Apa tadi ia salah bicara? Apa kata-katanya menyinggung perasaan lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya itu?

"Ehm...kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut khawatir yang kentara. 'Yoda' mengedip sekali, kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Baekhyun merasa lega melihat hal itu. "Kita lanjutkan saja mengobrolnya, ya? Sekarang pertanyaan lain, apa yang paling kau benci di dunia ini?"

Kini 'Yoda' kembali menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit. Menerawang jauh seolah sedang memikirkan hal yang begitu membebaninya. "Aku paling benci pada namaku," akhirnya jawaban itulah yang keluar dari bibir si lelaki tinggi.

Jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun bingung. Dari seluruh hal yang ada di dunia, kenapa si 'Yoda' membenci namanya sendiri? Nama tidak bisa menyakiti. Nama tidak bisa melukai. Iya, 'kan?

"Kenapa kau membenci namamu sendiri?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Baekhyun karena ia sudah sangat penasaran.

'Yoda' terlihat menghela nafas sekali, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. "Namaku tidak sesuai dengan nasibku. Nasibku terlalu menyedihkan dan nama itu seolah mencemoohku," lagi-lagi jawaban 'Yoda' tak membuat Baekhyun puas. Dan meskipun 'Yoda' sedang memejamkan matanya, tapi ia bisa merasakan ketidakpuasan Baekhyun. Jadilah ia bicara lagi, "Ayahku adalah seorang penjudi, dan ibuku adalah seorang pemabuk. Mereka setiap hari memukulku, mengamuk padaku, dan selalu mengharapkan aku mati. Menurutmu, aku masih memiliki alasan untuk merasa bahagia?"

Baekhyun mematung. Ia semakin tak bisa bergerak saat ia melihat lelehan bening keluar dari mata 'Yoda' yang terpejam. Lelaki misterius itu menangis?

Tapi wajar jika lelaki itu menangis. Kehidupannya begitu memilukan. Penuh dengan drama yang menyayat hati.

Orang tua harusnya berusaha untuk membahagiakan buah hati mereka. Mereka akan bekerja keras demi mencukupi kebutuhan anak mereka. Tapi ini apa? Orang tua 'Yoda' justru suka berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Dua hal itu jelas merupakan hal negatif dan hanya membuang uang saja.

Dan apa lagi tadi yang dikatakan oleh 'Yoda'? Orang tuanya selalu memukulnya, dan bahkan mengharapkan kematiannya? Orang tua mana yang tega berbuat seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri? 'Yoda' itu pasti merasa kesepian dan sendirian selama ini. Seharusnya orang tuanya menjadi _rumah_ untuk pulang, tapi mereka justru seperti tak mengharapkannya.

Tiba-tiba mata 'Yoda' kembali terbuka. Matanya kini berwarna merah, seolah menunjukkan rasa perih di hatinya. "Namaku memiliki arti periang dan lincah. Menurutmu, aku masih bisa menjadi seorang yang periang dan lincah jika kehidupanku saja seperti ini? Namaku hanya menghinaku, 'kan?"

Kini Baekhyun mengerti. Ia sudah sangat mengerti kenapa lelaki di sampingnya itu membenci namanya sendiri.

Hidup lelaki itu sangat gelap, tapi namanya memiliki arti yang cerah, seolah mengejeknya, bahkan menertawakannya. Bukannya menjadi seperti arti namanya, lelaki itu justru menjadi kebalikannya. Tentu saja lelaki itu merasa namanya telah mencemoohnya.

Banyak orang berkata bahwa nama adalah doa, tapi dalam kehidupan 'Yoda', nama merupakan sebuah kutukan.

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia akhirnya malah menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ya, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di samping 'Yoda'. Mereka tidak saling menghimpit. Masih ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu..." Baekhyun mulai bicara lagi. Matanya terfokus pada langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang. "Dulu hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini adalah tikus. Mereka menjijikkan dan mengganggu. Tapi sekarang aku memiliki hal yang lebih kubenci dari itu. Kau ingin tahu?" Baekhyun bertanya, tapi 'Yoda' tak menanggapinya. Lelaki itu bahkan tak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. Meskipun sedikit kecewa karena hal itu, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali bicara, "Sekarang, aku lebih membenci...semua hal yang membuatmu sedih. Kesedihanmu membuatku ikut sedih."

'Yoda' terkejut. Ia seketika menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Mereka baru saling kenal, tapi mereka berdua seperti memiliki ikatan batin. Bisa saling merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. Apa maksudnya semua itu?

Tapi 'Yoda' tahu, Baekhyun tulus padanya. Dari suaranya pun terdengar bahwa lelaki berparas manis itu sangat tulus dan jujur, tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun.

Saat sedang berpikir, 'Yoda' tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sentuhan kecil di tangannya. Refleks ia menjauhkan tangannya dari _benda_ yang menyentuhnya tadi.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya, dan ia melihat tangan Baekhyun berada tak jauh dari tangannya dan dalam posisi melayang di udara. Sepertinya tangan Baekhyun lah yang tadi menyentuhnya. Tangan itu seketika melayang di udara begitu 'Yoda' menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun.

'Yoda' mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berbaring di sampingnya, dan ia mendapati pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Tapi selanjutnya Baekhyun segera membuang muka dan tak lagi menatap 'Yoda'. "M-maaf...a-aku hanya ingin menguatkanmu. Maafkan aku..."

'Yoda' masih terus menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu menelisik _side profile_ Baekhyun dengan seksama. Kulit wajah pemuda kecil itu terlihat halus dan lembut, seperti kulit wanita. Hidungnya mancung, matanya sipit, dan bibirnya tipis. Kenapa seorang lelaki bisa terlihat secantik itu?

'Yoda' lama-lama menyadari bahwa ia _terpesona._ Ia segera menepis pemikirannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah langit. "Ini sudah larut. Pulanglah," akhirnya ia berujar.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah 'Yoda', lalu bertanya, "Kau sendiri, kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau pulang. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

Baekhyun masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia mengerti bahwa 'Yoda' pasti tak ingin pulang. Rumahnya pasti seperti neraka, dan tak ada seorangpun yang ingin masuk ke neraka.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengajak 'Yoda' pulang ke rumahnya, tapi rasanya itu terlalu cepat. Mereka baru saja saling kenal, dan rasanya aneh jika ia mengajak 'Yoda' ke rumahnya untuk menginap. Ia yakin bahwa ia masih akan memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal itu.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri saja. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu menggendong tas punggung yang tadi tergeletak di sampingnya. "Aku akan pulang. Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri."

'Yoda' mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

Kini tanpa ragu Baekhyun berdiri. Ia membersihkan celana serta _blazer_ -nya, lalu menunduk menatap 'Yoda'. "Aku akan pulang. Besok kita akan bertemu disini lagi, 'kan?"

'Yoda' tersenyum, lalu mengangguk lagi. "Sampai jumpa besok. Hati-hati di jalan."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, lalu mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan 'Yoda'. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia enggan meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian disini.

* * *

Hari sudah berganti, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun sampai pada jam pelajaran terakhir di sekolahnya. Kali ini jam pelajaran terakhir adalah kelas musik, jadi Baekhyun dan teman-temannya berada di ruang musik.

Tapi Baekhyun dan teman-temannya hanya bermain alat musik secara _random_ disana. Pasalnya, guru musik mereka berhalangan hadir, dan tidak ada yang mengajar kelas musik mereka.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun masih asyik bermain dengan sebuah _grand piano_ , tapi sekarang ia justru duduk di lantai sendirian sambil memasang wajah bosan. Ia sendirian lagi hari ini. Jongdae masih _absent_ karena sekarang ia justru dirawat di rumah sakit. Temannya itu rupanya sakit tifus. Rencananya besok Minggu Baekhyun akan menjenguknya.

Sekarang Baekhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jam pelajaran baru akan usai lima belas menit lagi, tapi ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Ia sangat bosan. Coba saja ia bisa membolos seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Yoda'.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'Yoda', Baekhyun rasanya tak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Kemarin mereka sudah lumayan banyak saling mengobrol, dan ia harap hari ini mereka juga bisa mengobrol lebih banyak lagi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa sangat penasaran pada lelaki itu. Utamanya, ia penasaran pada nama lelaki itu. Sebuah nama yang sangat dibenci oleh lelaki itu.

Kemarin lelaki itu menyebut tentang kata _periang_ dan _lincah_ sebagai arti dari namanya. Mungkinkah...mungkinkah ia bisa mencari tahu siapa nama si lelaki dari dua arti nama itu?

Ya, sepertinya itu bisa dilakukan. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya, lalu mulai mencari tentang nama itu. Benar, ia mencari di internet. Ia yakin ia bisa menemukan siapa nama lelaki itu.

Dan setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit berkutat dengan internet, Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan sebuah nama yang _mungkin_ saja merupakan nama lelaki itu.

Namanya adalah...

* * *

Baekhyun dan 'Yoda' kembali duduk bersebelahan di tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua ditemani oleh api unggun yang sudah dinyalakan sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau tampak lebih baik hari ini," Baekhyun membuka percakapan. Namun 'Yoda' malah menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, jadi Baekhyun bicara lagi, "Kau tidak terlihat sedih hari ini. Apa yang membuatmu senang, huh?"

'Yoda' terkekeh kecil begitu ia bisa memahami maksud Baekhyun. Kini ia jadi mudah tersenyum dan tertawa, dan ia merasa sedikit aneh karena hal itu.

"Aku senang karena hari ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau hebat karena bisa membuatku senang," ucap 'Yoda'.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian 'Yoda'. "Jika aku tidak hebat, maka namaku bukan Byun Baekhyun."

'Yoda' tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Jadi, namamu Byun Baekhyun?"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang terkejut. "Eh? Sepertinya aku kelepasan." Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Itu memang namaku, dan tidak masalah jika kau tahu namaku."

 _"Baek_ bisa diartikan sebagai inspirasi, dan _Hyun_ bisa diartikan sebagai kebajikan. Nama itu cocok untukmu. Kau orang yang memberi inspirasi dan selalu melakukan kebajikan," si lelaki 'Yoda' menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu arti namaku." Ia sejenak berhenti bicara untuk mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Haruskah ia bertanya sekarang? Ya, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Jadi, ia melakukannya. "Kau sudah tahu siapa namaku. Sekarang giliranmu untuk memberi tahuku siapa namamu."

Tanpa diduga, 'Yoda' justru menyeringai padanya. "Aku tadi tidak memintamu untuk mengatakan siapa namamu. Kau yang melakukannya dengan keinginanmu sendiri. Jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan hal yang sama karena aku tidak ingin."

Baekhyun menggerutu sebal. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat untuk memukul kepala si lelaki 'Yoda', tapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menghindarinya dan tertawa.

Baekhyun kesal, tapi akhirnya ia juga ikut tertawa. Rasanya senang sekali ketika mendengar lelaki itu tertawa dengan suaranya yang berat. Ekspresi bahagia di wajah lelaki itu membuatnya ikut bahagia juga.

"Hey, Yoda..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanggil, dan si lelaki 'Yoda' berhenti tertawa. "Aku ingin menebak siapa namamu. Bolehkah?" si lelaki 'Yoda' terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ingin sekali ia menjawab dengan kata _tidak,_ tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu. Dan ia terlambat, Baekhyun terlanjur menebak namanya, "Apa namamu adalah... _Chanyeol?"_

Dan 'Yoda' melebarkan matanya. Tidak percaya pada apa yang telah didengarnya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin mendengar nama itu! Ia tidak suka mendengar nama itu! Ia membenci nama itu! Dan, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu namanya? Itu benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Ingin rasanya si lelaki bertelinga lebar bernama Chanyeol itu menutup telinganya. Apalagi Baekhyun tak kunjung berhenti bicara.

 _"Chan_ diartikan sebagai periang, dan _Yeol_ diartikan sebagai lincah. Aku ben—"

 _Brak!_ Perkataan Baekhyun diputus begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Dengan sangat cepat, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga tubuh ringkih itu menabrak pohon besar di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, apalagi ia kini sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang... _mencekik lehernya_.

Ya, Chanyeol mencekik lehernya dengan sangat kuat. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat kesakitan sekaligus merasa terkejut.

"A-apa yang...k-kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya meskipun itu sangat sulit.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku sangat membenci nama itu?" suara Chanyeol saat bertanya juga tak kalah dingin dengan tatapannya.

Baekhyun merasa semakin kesakitan, karena saat itu Chanyeol semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya di leher Baekhyun. Tatapan Chanyeol sangat ganas seolah ingin memangsa Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Saat itu Baekhyun juga baru sadar bahwa tangan Chanyeol sangat dingin. Seolah sifat dingin pemuda itu saat ini berpusat pada tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahukan namaku padamu karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" pertanyaan Chanyeol kali ini terdengar lebih bersahabat dibanding sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja cengkeraman di leher Baekhyun masih kuat seperti sebelumnya.

"A-aku tidak me-mengerti apa maksudmu..." Baekhyun berusaha bicara lagi meskipun itu semakin membuatnya kesakitan.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Mata itu memancarkan rasa takut yang luar biasa. "Seharusnya kau tidak menyebut namaku. Aku tidak ingin kau mati. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup karena kau memang pantas hidup," Chanyeol sejenak menghentikan ucapannya untuk mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata ekspresi Baekhyun tetap sama. Ia tetap ketakutan. Jadilah Chanyeol kembali bicara, "Sekarang ada satu hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini. Dan itu adalah kau, _Byun Baekhyun_."

Baekhyun meneteskan air mata mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil karena hatinya tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Ia juga bisa merasakan cengkeraman di lehernya berangsur melemah.

Baekhyun sekarang tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah siswa yang dimaksud oleh Minseok. Siswa yang membunuh orang-orang yang menyebut namanya.

Tapi bukankah tadi Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin 'kan Chanyeol membunuh orang yang disukainya? Chanyeol tidak mungkin membunuh Baekhyun 'kan walaupun Baekhyun sudah menyebut namanya? Baekhyun merasa punya harapan hidup lagi setelah memikirkan hal itu.

Tapi harapan Baekhyun sepertinya hanya harapan palsu karena kini ia bisa merasakan cengkeraman Chanyeol di lehernya kembali menguat. Ia kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Kau harus mati, karena aku..." Chanyeol sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Tapi itu tak lama, karena lelaki itu segera menyambung perkataannya, "...aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Dan tepat setelah Chanyeol selesai bicara, ia mencekik leher Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Baekhyun berusaha berontak, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Chanyeol.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar pasrah. Ia pasrah ketika nafasnya semakin tersendat, tubuhnya semakin lemah, dan akhirnya...pemuda bertubuh kecil itu benar-benar _meninggalkan dunia_ ini.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Baekhyun setelah tubuh Baekhyun terbujur kaku tanpa nyawa. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Sama sekali tak ada sesal di wajah pemuda tinggi itu.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, jadi aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Byun Baekhyun."_

Dan setelahnya, pemuda tinggi itu menghilang.

* * *

Minseok tak bisa berhenti menangis di upacara pemakaman Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia tak menduga jika sahabatnya akan berumur pendek.

Minseok menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Ia menyesal karena ia tidak cepat-cepat memberitahukan keseluruhan ceritanya kepada Baekhyun. Ia menyesal karena tiga hari yang lalu ia belum menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Iya, cerita tentang rumor pembunuhan di sekolahnya.

Saat itu ceritanya sampai pada proses penyelidikan terhadap Chanyeol. Proses penyelidikan itu dihentikan karena sepuluh hari yang lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol ditemukan tewas di hutan belakang sekolah. Polisi memastikan bahwa lelaki itu tewas karena bunuh diri.

Polisi menduga bahwa siswa tinggi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri karena posisinya sudah tersudut. Polisi saat itu sudah mulai menemukan bukti-bukti yang menguatkan tuduhan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada empat orang siswa—padahal sebelumnya mereka sangat kesulitan untuk menemukan bukti.

Lokasi tempat bunuh diri Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah ditutup dengan garis polisi, tapi garis itu dilepas empat hari setelah Chanyeol tewas. Hal itu karena polisi sudah bisa memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tewas karena bunuh diri, dan kasusnya ditutup sampai disitu.

Seharusnya garis polisi itu tetap dipasang saja sehingga Baekhyun tidak pergi ke tempat itu. Baekhyun memang tidak tahu apa-apa karena ia baru datang ke sekolah setelah kasus tewasnya Chanyeol ditutup.

Sekarang Baekhyun tewas di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Chanyeol tewas, dan banyak orang berpikir bahwa _arwah_ Chanyeol yang membunuh Baekhyun.

Mungkin ini mistis, tapi banyak orang percaya bahwa arwah Chanyeol masih bergentayangan di lingkungan sekolah. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa mereka bertemu dengan arwah penasaran lelaki tinggi itu.

Itulah mengapa semua orang tetap tidak berani menyebut nama Chanyeol meskipun si pemilik nama sudah meninggal.

Dan Minseok yakin, Baekhyun meninggal karena sahabatnya itu telah menyebut nama Chanyeol. Dengan kata lain, Minseok yakin bahwa Baekhyun telah dibunuh oleh arwah Chanyeol.

Minseok kembali menangis saat mengingat isi _email_ yang dikirimkan oleh Baekhyun kemarin sore, (mungkin) beberapa jam sebelum Baekhyun meninggal.

Minseok menyesal karena kemarin ia mengabaikan _email_ Baekhyun. Ia mengira _email_ itu tidak penting, tapi ternyata ia salah. _Email_ itu ternyata menentukan hidup dan mati sahabatnya.

Minseok baru membuka _email_ itu pada pukul sepuluh malam. Ia langsung bergegas pergi ke hutan belakang sekolah, tapi ia terlambat. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah membujur kaku di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

Sungguh, Minseok sangat menyesal karena tidak membaca _email_ Baekhyun lebih awal...

* * *

 _From: bbh_baek gmail com_

 _To: baoziminseok_ _gmail com_

 _Subject: Seseorang di hutan belakang sekolah_

 _Content: Hai, Minseok hyung! Besok kau sudah kembali ke sekolah, 'kan? Aku tak sabar untuk bercerita padamu!_  
 _Sudah dua kali aku bertemu dengan seseorang di hutan belakang sekolah, hyung. Ia adalah orang yang aneh, tapi aku nyaman saat bersamanya. Kurasa aku menyukainya, hyung! Kkkk~_  
 _Tapi ia tidak mau mengatakan namanya padaku. Ia bilang, namanya memiliki arti 'periang' dan 'lincah'. Bukankah 'periang' itu 'Chan' dan 'lincah' adalah 'Yeol'? Berarti namanya adalah Chanyeol 'kan, hyung? Apa kau mengenalnya?_  
 _Beberapa menit lagi aku akan menemuinya, dan aku akan bertanya padanya apakah namanya memang Chanyeol. Doakan aku ya, hyung! Sampai jumpa besok :)_

.

.

.

Sayangnya, tak ada kata 'besok' untuk Baekhyun...

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's note:**

 **Hello! This is ChanBaek for ChanBaek's shipper! Akhir2 ini moment mereka banyak banget, jadi aku pengen bikin FF mereka. Tapi maaf karena FF nya bergenre kayak gini. Hehe.**

 **Ok, mind to review?**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
